


Shadows

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erestor wakes, all he knows is desperation and thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

When Erestor wakes, all he knows is desperation and thirst.

=+=+=+=

It doesn't take long for him to realise; Erestor has never been slow on the uptake. He hunts in the dark depths of London, chasing his prey in a slow dance of seduction and addiction until he sucks them dry.

Since that first morning of searing pain, he does not leave the shadows.

Something aches forevermore. Erestor doesn't know what.

=+=+=+=

He is the first, he realises, after sixty-three years. He is the only.

=+=+=+=

He misses sunlight, more than he ever thought he would. Is that the ache? He thinks it is.

=+=+=+=

At the two-hundred-eleven year mark, Erestor sees him.

He's beautiful. Tall, with eyes blue-green like the sea and long blond hair that shines like the sunlight Erestor aches for.

Erestor doesn't get his name.

No matter. He has forever; he can wait.

=+=+=+=

He is a painter from France, Erestor finds out a week later, and his name is Glorfindel.

=+=+=+=

Erestor never sees him again.

After sixty more years, it hits him like a punch to the gut that he never will.

=+=+=+=

He keeps to the shadows and dreams of the light.

=+=+=+=

Erestor is lonelier than ever, now.

=+=+=+=

After three hundred years, Erestor finally doesn't bother to hide from the dawn.

Good God, the sunlight is beautiful, beautiful like his Glorfindel —

_it burns_

=+=+=+=

By the time the city truly awakens, the wind has blown away the ashes.


End file.
